Child Abduction
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Dil gets abducted and raised by the kidnappers. Will he remember Tommy and his friends? Will he ever see his real family again? What makes the story Science Fiction? Find out in the all new Rugrats fanfic Child Abduction!
1. Good Night

It was 7:30 at night and Tommy and Dil had just finished their bath and now it was time for bed. Tommy was still getting used to his new big boy bed while Dil was still sleeping in a crib.

"Good night, my sweet baby boys. I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever. Well, good night." said Didi.

Didi tucked Tommy and Dil in. She walked out of their room, turned off the light, and shut the door.

"Why does she always say that too us at bedtime?" asked Tommy.

"Huh?" Dil said in confusion.

"She says it to us every night. She must not think we believe her or something." Tommy explained. "Well, good night Dil." he said to his brother.

"Night." Dil said.


	2. The Problem Occurs

Unlike Tommy expecting his mom to think, he and Dil did believe that she would never let anything bad happen to them. But how was she to know that on that very night the most horrible of all bad things would happen? She wasn't. It was now 6 AM and Tommy and Dil were very much asleep. Out of nowhere the window flew open and wind started to blow inside. Then a giant green light shone on Dil's face and woke him up. Dil started to float up to the green light. Dil was now floating over the city and things began to look tiny.

"Wheeee!" Dil yelled

Because he wasn't even a year old, Dil didn't realize that he was being abducted. Not by a kidnapper, but by aliens! Once he got into the UFO he started looking around and saw the heads of people from other planets that the aliens had experimented on. The pilots of the spaceship, named Stew and DeDe came up to Dil, and each of them were carrying some scientific supplies. One of them looked like Dil's mom except she was green and had yellow hair. The other looked like Dil's dad except he was green and had red hair.

"Agf'g ghskf rew thgmsirnh. (Let's begin the experiment.)" said Stew

"Daddy!" Dil yelled

"Yjim rew? (What the?) P retgh as jgii jgzmbk er Xsatyu. (I think it just called me Father.)" Stew said in amazement.

"Frt'n op hijvrfgsd Stew. (Don't be ridicules Stew.)" DeDe said.

"Mommy!" Dil yelled.

"Thju b etunim, uoy dluoc op thgir! (Wait a minute, you could be right!) As jgzmbk gy Rehtom. (It just called me Mother.)" said DeDe.

"Uoy wonk yjim, P frt'n tnaw er thgmsirnh yo suyt neila. (You know what, I don't want to experiment on this alien.)" Stew told DeDe.

"Haey, ew dluohs esiar it eno fo ruo nwo. (Yeah, we should raise it as one of our own.)" DeDe said.

"P yas ew eman as Colorado. (I say we name it Colorado.)" Stew suggested.

"Dereh'w uoy emoc pu htiw taht? (Where'd you come up with that?)" DeDe asked.

"P was as nettirw erehwemos yo suyt tenalp. (I saw it written somewhere on this planet.)" Stew answered.

So that's what they did. They set coarse back for their home planet, Staffenhoch. They traveled for a long time until they got to their planet and exited the UFO. Dil had no idea when he would ever see Earth again. It could be a few days, a few weeks, a few months, even a few centuries. But one thing was for sure, he was now a Staffenhochtor.


	3. The Third Year & The Third Chapter

By the time Dil was 3 he began to learn the language of Staffenhochtorian.

"Emoc yo nos, uoy nac od as. (Come on son, you can do it.)"

"Dlihc noitcudba? (Child abduction?)" Dil said.

"Stah't thgir. (That's right.)" Stew said happy that Dil said the words he taught him right. "Swo'h tuoba ew od emos fo taht? (How's about we do some of that?)" he asked. "Ll'ew og er rew tenalp Redon dna tcudba emos nerdlihc ew nac thgmsirnh yo. (We'll go to the planet Redon and abduct some children we can experiment on.)" he said.

Stew took his "son" into his UFO and they went to Redon. Dil was happy with his new alien life. Mostly because he had no memories of Earth. He couldn't remember Tommy, Didi, Stu, Grandpa Lou, Spike, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Susie, Angelica, or anyone else from Earth.


	4. Big News!

It was now two weeks after Dil's 10th birthday and he began to realize, he wasn't like the other Staffenhochtors. Dil was lying on his bed upside-down thinking about how he felt different. DeDe walked in his room.

"Colorado, yjim si gnorw? (Colorado, what is wrong?)" DeDe asked as she walked into Dil's room.

"P tno'd leef ekil P gnoleb ereh Rehtom. (I don't feel like I belong here Mother.)" Dil answered.

DeDe began to love Dil so much within the past 10 years that she couldn't lie to him. She had to make a choice. Would she tell him the truth and possibly make him want to return to Earth, or lie to get him to stay? DeDe was about to lie to him, but then she realized that if she did it would be the first time ever. So she decided to tell the truth because she hates the first time of anything.

"Colorado, sereh't gnihtemos P deen er llet uoy. (Colorado, there's something I need to tell you.)" said DeDe.

"Yjim si as Rehtom? (What is it Mother?)" Dil asked.

"Uoy era ton b Staffenhochtor! (You are not a Staffenhochtor!)" DeDe admitted to Dil while crying a little.


	5. Return To Earth

DeDe explained to Colorado...I mean Dil how 10 years ago they kidnapped him and made him their son. After that Dil decided to try to learn the language of the planet he came from. He went to the library and got a book called "Woh Er Kaeps Earth Segaugnal". It was the biggest book he had ever seen. It translated every Staffenhochtorian word into every language on Earth, from Afrikaans to Yiddish. There was no way for him to know which language was the one he was supposed to speak, so he had to learn all of them. 14 years later he had finally mastered all of Earth's languages, mostly English. He was now ready to tell his alien parents something very important. But not just that he now knew many more languages than Staffenhochtorian.

"Parents, there's something I need to tell you." Dil said.

"Yjim? (What?)" Stew and DeDe both asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Stnerap, sereh't gnihtemos P deen er llet uoy. (Parents, there's something I need to tell you.) P'm gniog kcab er Earth! (I'm going back to Earth.)" said Dil.

"Yu! (No!)" Stew and DeDe yelled.

"P tsum! (I must!) P tnaw er evil rew tser fo ym efil rew yaw lla fo as saw tnaem er eb devil. (I want to live the rest of my life the way all of it was meant to be lived.)" Dil said.

"Dna jgii woh si taht? (And just how is that?)" Stew asked.

Dil thought that that question had such an obvious answer, that he ignored it and didn't tell Stew. Dil walked into his alien parents' instant transporter and Stew set the coordinates for Tommy's house.

"Era uoy erus tuoba suyt Colorado? (Are you sure about this Colorado?)" DeDe asked Dil.

"P'm evitisop! (I'm positive!)" Dil answered.

"Ko, tub erofeb uoy og uoy deen er wonk taht uoy evah b rehtorb deman Tommy Pickles. (Ok, but before you go you need to know that you have a brother named Tommy Pickles.)" Stew explained.

DeDe came up to Dil and handed him a picture of Tommy.

"Suyt si yjim eh dekool ekil nehw ew detcudba uoy, tub taht saw 24 sraey oga os ohw swonk yjim eh skool ekil won. (This is what he looked like when we abducted you, but that was 24 years ago so who knows what he looks like now.)" DeDe said.

"Knaht uoy Rehtom. (Thank you Mother.)" Dil thanked.

"Won Colorado, uoy tog eno tsal ecnahc er yats erofeb P tih rew og nottub (Now Colorado, you got one last chance to stay before I hit the go button.)" Stew informed.

"P ediced er og Xsatyu. (I decide to go Father.)" Dil explained.

"Yrev llew, fi taht si yjim uoy esoohc. (Very well, if that is what you choose.)" said Stew.

Stew pressed the go button and Dil disappeared. Stew and DeDe began to cry because their "son" had left them.


	6. Reunion

Dil was now back on Earth in Tommy's house. Dil looked at his picture of Tommy again and noticed he still looked exactly the same. He then realized that while 24 years had passed on Staffenhoch, only 3 hours had passed on Earth. Dil looked at one of the walls and saw a Reptar poster written in English.

"English must be this part of Earth's language. I should probably keep a low profile." Dil said to himself.

Dil pressed a button on his watch and it made him look like a baby again. He jumped in his crib and pretended to sleep.

"My Earthling mother should be in here any minute to take me and my brother downstairs for morning dinner." Dil said.

He was right. Only 2 minutes later Didi came in and brought the boys downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow! My Earthling mother looks ever so similar to my Staffenhochtor one. It's as if my Staffenhochtor mother had an unborn twin whose soul was driven to this planet and transformed into an Earthling. Although it may just be a coincidence. Though the first thing is totally more likely so I'm going with that one." Dil thought to himself while being carried downstairs with Tommy.


	7. Into The Future

Didi put Tommy and Dil in their high chairs and gave each of them a bowl of oatmeal. Stu was at a toy inventor's convention in Michigan so Grandpa Lou had to watch Tommy and Dil while Didi was at work.

"So pop you promise you won't fall asleep this time." Didi said as she walked out the door.

"I promise." Lou said.

"Ok good." Didi said.

Didi walked out the door and unlike he said, Lou fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

"Good, my Earthling mother is away and the elderly man over there is in the state of rest." Dil said out loud.

"Dilly, you can talk!" Tommy said amazed.

"Yes, I can." Dil said.

"When did you learn to do that?" Tommy asked.

"21 years ago." Dil answered. "But that's not all I can do." he said.

Dil pushed the button on his watch and he looked like a 24 year old again.

"Dil, your time turned you into a growed up." Tommy said.

"That isn't entirely true." said Dil.

"It's not." Tommy said.

"No, because when you woke up this morning I was an adult already and I only looked like a baby." Dil explained.

"How on Earth did you become a growed up?" Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't be able to answer that question because it **didn't **happen on Earth. You see last night I was abducted by aliens and they took me to their planet. Years are alot shorter there, so my birthdays came alot sooner and I grew up alot faster." Dil explained.

"But if you're a growed up, then that means you're older than me even though I'm your big brother." Tommy said.

"Precisley. And that's exactly why I want to be a baby again. I don't want to be 24 if my brother is still only 1." said Dil.

"How are we gonna turn you into a baby again?" asked Tommy.

"Well you should have some alien technology on this planet." said Dil.

"Uhhhh, we have cellular phones. Will that help?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think so." Dil answered.

Tommy then thought for a moment how he could help Dil until he got a brilliant idea.

"I gots a brilliant idea." Tommy said. "But first we need to get out of these high chairs." he said.

"No problem." Dil informed Tommy.

Dil put the bowls of oatmeal on the table and opened each of their high chairs.

"Ok, now we gots to go to the toy store." Tommy instructed.

"What is a toy store?" Dil asked.

"You know, a store that has toys." Tommy answered.

"What are toys?"" asked Dil.

"You don't have toys in outside space! Oh Dil, I'm so sorry." Tommy said.

"Apology accepted. Now where is this toy store?" said Dil.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Tommy said.

Tommy and Dil snuck out the front door and got on a bus that was heading for the toy store. Before they knew it they were in the store's parking lot. They went inside and went up to the toy Tommy thought could help fix Dil's problem. It was big, wide, purple, and they could step inside.

"It's the first ever time machine or kids." said Tommy. "Oh, I wish you were born when me and Chuckie first found out about it. We sent this giant monkey back in time to when George Washingmachiene was riding on a boat." he said.

"Who is Chuckie?" asked Dil.

"You don't remember him." Tommy siad in sorrow.

"No. I don't remember you either." said Dil.

"Then we better get this done." said Tommy.

"What exactly is this?" asked Dil.

"The time machine can take us to the footure, where I'm sure they'll have something that can turn you back into a baby." answered Tommy.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that because I bet people in the 1960s thought that they would have that nowadays." said Dil.

"Well it's still worth a try." Tommy said.

Tommy & Dil went into the time machine and the door automatically shut.

"When would you like to go?" the time machine asked.

"Take us to the footure." Tommy answered in excitment.

"The what?" the time machine answered.

"He's trying to say the future." Dil answered.

"As you wish." said the time machine.


	8. Finding Help

**Zap!**

"Welcome to the future!" the time machine said.

"Ok thanks." said Tommy

Tommy and Dil got out of their time machine and they were now in the year 2050. They looked around and saw people using millions of inventions they didn't have in the present. Including DVD players that would show movies not just in HD but also in EHD (Extremeley High Definition). They also saw a one-year-old billboard that said "Penguins of Madagascar 40th Anniversary". They also saw their Uncle Drew, waiting at the bus stop, who was using his Ear-Whiz.

"Excuse me sir." Dil said.

"Yes?" asked Drew.

"Do you know where we can find something that can change someone's age?" Dil asked.

"I'm sure Stu Pickles does." Drew said angrily.

"Stu Pickles!" Tommy said in amazement.

"I'll never understand how that brother of mine became such a great inventor." Drew, who couldn't understand Tommy, said.

"Just where can we find him?" asked Dil.

"Go down the street, make a left, and that's where his toy factory is. He's probably there." Drew answered.

"Thank you." said Dil.

Dil and Tommy walked away as Drew was trying to remember something.

"There's something very familiar about those people." said Drew.

"So, how do you know who Stu Pickles is?" Dil asked Tommy as they walked down the street.

"He's our Daddy." Tommy answered.

"I did not know that." said Dil.

"I didn't think you would." Tommy siad. "But how come Uncle Drew couldn't understand me but you could?" he asked.

"I think it's because I'm still technically 4 months old even though I grew up for 24 Staffenhoch years." Dil answered.

"That's weird. Hey look we're here." Tommy said.


	9. Help Has Been Found

Tommy and Dil came up to the Pickles Toys factory that was the biggest thing either of them had ever seen.

"Wooooow!" Tommy said in amazement

"But how do we know where our Father is?" Dil asked.

"I don't know." Tommy answered. "Let's just go inside and look for him." he answered.

They walked in the factory and just happened to see Stu and Didi coming out of it. They were now in their 70s and still weren't planning to retire for another 35 years.

"Oh, well hello." Didi greeted.

"Hi." greeted Tommy. "My brother needs..." he started to say.

"Hold it baby. I can't understand a word you're saying." said Stu.


	10. The Baby Translator Necklaces

Stu walked away and came back carrying two baby translator necklaces. He and Didi each put on one.

"Now say that again." Stu said.

"My brother needs something that can turn him back into a baby." said Tommy.

"Who's your brother?" asked Stu.

"I am." Dil asnwered. "I'm supposed to be a baby but I grew up too fast." he explained.

"You grew up too fast?" Didi said in confusion. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"Let's just say, it's out of this world." Dil answered.


	11. The Age Changing Device

Stu reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a squirt gun.

"I just happen to have an age changing device right here." Stu said "What age are you going for?" he asked.

"3 months old." Dil answered.

Stu set the device for the age Dil wanted and shot it at him.


	12. Back To Norman

Once the smoke cleared everybody saw Dil the way he was supposed to be again.

"Tommy!" said Dil.

"Dilly! You're back to norman!" Tommy sadi in joy.

Tommy smiled and hugged his, once again, baby brother.

"Come on Dil. Let's get back to our time machine." said Tommy.

Tommy reached into his diaper and pulled out Dil's walker that could be folded small enough for Tommy to hold in his hand. He pressed the button on it and it extended back to full size.

"There you go Dilly." said Tommy.

Tommy put Dil in his walker and they ran out of the factory as fast as they could.

"There's something incredibly familiar about those babies." said Stu.

"Yeah I know." Didi replyed.

Tommy and Dil got back to their time machine and it was as perfect as it was when they left it.

"When would you like to go now?" the time machine asked again.

"The time we're supposed to be in." answered Tommy. "And can you send us right to our house?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Although I'll still be at the toy store." said the time machine

"Good enough for me." Tommy said.


	13. Return To Home

**Zap!**

Tommy and Dil were now back in their high chairs and the bowls of oatmeal were still on the table. The sound of the zap woke Grandpa Lou up.

"What the? Well looks like you sprouts weren't hungry. I suppose it's time for your nap." said Lou.

Lou took Tommy and Dil out of their high chairs and brought them up to their room for nap time.


	14. Rew Gib Noisulcnoc

**2 Hours Later**

Grandpa Lou brought Tommy and Dil back downstairs and put them behind the red gate that the babies often played in.

"I can't believe Didi's still not back. Well until then I'll watch some more TV." said Lou

Grandpa Lou turned the TV back on and then immediately fell back asleep.

"Dilly, I'm glad you're back to Norman. I wonder what it was like to live in outside space." Tommy said.

A big flash then came and when Tommy looked up again he saw Dil's alien parents. They had to study all the Earth languages first so they were now 14 years older then they were when Dil left them.

"Are you Tommy Pickles?" DeDe and Stu both asked at the same time.

"Uuuuhhh...yeah." Tommy answered shaking.

"Well you better be nice to our little Colorado!" said DeDe.

"Or Dil as you know him. Because we love him more than anything else in the galaxy!" said Stew.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. uhhm Aliem, I'll be nice to him." Tommy said still shaking. "I'll never say "I'm through being your big brother!" or "I don't want my sponsitillity no more!" ever again." he continued.

"Are you telling the truth?" Stew and DeDe both asked.

"Yes." Tommy answered still shaking.

"Good!" Stew and DeDe said.

"Daddy." Dil said pointing to Stew. "Mommy." he said pointing to DeDe.

Dil pointed to each of his alien parents as he said each of their names.

"He remembers us!" said DeDe.

"How sweet." said Stew.

"See you in a couple of years. Earth years that is." DeDe said.

Stew and DeDe disappeared and now he got an idea of what it was like to live in space.

"Uhhm, ok that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Then again I'm not scared of many things." Tommy commented.

Tommy pulled his screwdriver out of his diaper and opened the red gate.

"Come on Dil, let's go watch Discovery Channel. Hopefully, they're showing Planet Earth." suggested Tommy.


End file.
